Bored Prince
by SelenicSoul83
Summary: What could possibly happen when the frog falls victim to the prince's boredom..  Bel x Fran


Hi there ^^,

It's my first time writing about this pairing (or even about KHR, for that matter) so they might be somewhat OOC.. Heck, I'm kinda sure they are.

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you would review this story. I really want to improve my writing ^^

**Disclaimer;** Fran, Bel and the other Varia belong to the wonderful Amano Akira =)

As for the book Fran is reading: it's a story I once came across on a Youtube video. If anyone recognizes it and knows who made it, please let me know and I will credit them.

Enjoy~

* * *

It was a calm Sunday morning. An agreeable sun shone through the windows at Varia Head Quarters.

Fran was sitting against the head of his bed, his pillow stuck up behind his back, small sunbeams shining through his still closed curtains.

_As she pointed towards the streetlamp, the girl told the others she had been hit by a car right there, 2 weeks ago. And that she died on the spot._

The boy was lost in the book on his lap. With Xanxus, Lussuria and Levi still asleep and Squalo on an early mission, he didn't really expect to be disturbed. That was, until..

_Poke._

_Poke._

"Bel-senpai..?" a monotone voice sounded.

_Poke._

"What?" the prince muttered.

_Poke._

"Could you stop that? I'm trying to read," the same voice asked.

_Poke._

"Stop what?" he now looked up.

_Poke._

"That!" Fran took a hold of his senpai's hand.

Bel now lifted his left.

_Poke._

"Come to think of it.." the illusionist looked up at the ceiling, wondering. "Why are you even in my room?"

The blonde shrugged. "The prince is bored."

"Then go and bother someone else instead," the boy plead.

"But Froggy's fun to bother."

Fran resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Besides, it would undo his emotionless face.

"At least he's not using his knives this time.." he muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for him, the prince seemed to have an exceptional hearing.

"Not a bad idea," a smirk spread across Bel's face.

"No!" Fran jumped up from his bed and waved his arms around in defense. "Very, _very_ bad idea!"

"Ushishishi~ It has been a long time since the prince saw someone jump like that," Bel lay down, resting his head on his hand. "Always knew you were a frog."

"Glad I could entertain you, fallen-prince-senpai. Now, if you could go somewhere else.."

A knife found its way into the oversized frog hat.

"Ushishishi~ The frog should try to be a little more polite towards the prince," the blonde chuckled.

Fran tilted his head a little. ".. Please?"

"Ushishi~ No."

The illusionist shook his head. Will he ever be able to finish reading his book? He mentally slapped himself as he was about to pull the knife out of his hat.

"_Bel-senpai uses these whenever he feels like it, I should do the same."_

"Don't you dare drop it!" Bel warned his kohai.

Ignoring his senpai, Fran threw the knife across the room. Only just behind Bel.

Even though his eyes would stay covered, you could notice him frowning. The prince then turned around to pick up his weapon.

This gave Fran enough time to cast his illusion. His book disappeared only a few seconds later.

"That damned illusionist.." he could hear Belphegor mutter as said illusionist quietly made his way outside.

~Later~

A bird flew away as a teal haired boy got somewhat comfortable on the branch. It certainly wasn't the softest spot around, but for now, that didn't really matter to the boy.

"At least I'm left alone.."

Fran got to read his book again, let it be only for a short amount of time. Soon a certain 'prince' made his way inside the garden.

By the time Fran heard him coming, it was already too late for him to cast another illusion. He cursed and tried to get away as soon as possible. But all actions in vain.

Bel had opened up his box weapon and in no time, Fran's only way out was blocked by an evil smirking mink.

"I really don't get why you keep on bothering me, you stupid, fallen-prince." Fran sighed as he slowly came down the tree, making sure not to make any wrong moves that could make to mink attack him. It was a day off and he didn't feel like having a trip to the hospital on such. "What can I do to get rid of you?" Fran sighed.

"Ushishishi~ As I told you before, the prince is bored. Entertain me," the blonde commanded, gently stroking his mink's back. Storm was obviously enjoying this.

"At least he's nice to someone.." Fran muttered, not really paying attention to his senpai. He should have since the next thing he knew, there was a knife sticking out of his hat once again.

"Ushishi~ Did I hear some frog croak?"

"Well, there _is_ a pond only a few meters away."

The first knife got accompanied by a new one.

"Bel-senpai.." the illusionist moaned. "If you're bored _that_ badly, why don't you go and prepare breakfast? Everyone's about to wake up anyway." Fran tried.

"Mm.. the prince doesn't hate the idea.." Bel said, putting Storm back inside his box. He then grope Fran's hand and started pulling the poor boy with him. " But the frog's coming with." Bel smirked.

"What? No!" Fran cried. "Bel-senpai, my book.." he weakly pointed at it, dropped beneath the tree.

~Later, in the kitchen~

"Are you sure you know how to make pancakes?"

"Of course I do! How dare you question the genius?" Bel snapped back.

"Than what do you start with?" Fran asked skeptical.

"Ano.."

Silence.

"You really are hopeless," the illusionist sighed, walking over to a bookshelf. He soon returned and dropped a book on the table, in front of Bel.

" 'Baking for Dummies' ?" the prince read aloud, -probably- frowning. "Do you really expect me to read and use this?"

Fran shrugged. "Kinda."

Another hole was made in the frog-hat. Seemingly not caring, Fran pulled out the knife and bend it.

"Y' know, Bel-senpai, you really shouldn't be destroying something _you're_ forcing _me_ to wear."

"Ushishi~ The prince can do whatever he wants with the gift he gave you." Bel smirked.

"You really have a bad taste in gifts, fallen-prince."

Another knife.

"Alright, alright.." Fran sighed. "I'll help out already."

~Later~

In the end, Fran had been the one who did most, if not all, of the work. It was even him who was now baking the pancakes.

He was getting to the last bit of batter as he felt a presence just a little too close to be ok with.

"Bel-senpai," Fran's monotone voice sounded. "would you mind taking a step back?"

"Ushishi~ Is the froggy feeling uncomfortable?" Bel smirked.

Fran stared at the prince's arms, who were now wrapped around his waist. "Who wouldn't if some mad, fallen-prince was standing behind them like this?"

"The prince could make the frog enjoy this very soon," Bel whispered in Fran's ear.

This send cold shivers down the boy's spine. He tensed as the prince placed soft kisses in his neck.

"S-Senpai!" Fran cried somewhat shocked. Unable to control it, a slight blush grew on his cheeks.

"Ushishishi~ Told you you'd enjoy it."

"I'm – not – enjoying – it." Fran said as he tried to get out of his senpai's clutches. His efforts only resulted in the smaller boy now facing the prince.

Bel found no better way to stop his kohai from moving than by kissing him softly on the lips.

"Bel-senpai.." Fran muttered, looking at his feet. "Anyone could walk in.." he whispered.

An actual smile formed on Bel's lips when Fran didn't show any real sign of protest. He wouldn't let the moment pass, thus kissed him again, hoping for response from the other. Bel smiled into it as Fran wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The prince felt Fran tense just a little as he traced the illusionist's lower lip with his tongue. Eventually, he parted his lips just a bit, but wide enough for Bel's tongue to enter. Bel chuckled as he heard his froggy moan.

Air started to become a problem as they parted, but not soon enough for everything to go unnoticed by others.

"Vroii! Is there any breakfa-" Squalo, who had just returned from his mission, was standing in the doorway, a shocked look on his face. "I- I'm not hungry anymore.." he muttered while walking to his room. You'd probably find him traumatized in some dark corner later.

"Baka-senpai! I told you anyone could walk in!" Fran now pushed Bel away, blushing fiercely.

"Ushishi~ Does the frog really care that much?" Bel grinned.

Fran turned the hot plate off and shoved the final pancake onto a separate plate.

"You can have this one," he said simply as he placed the other plate in the middle of the kitchen table. The boy took some more plates and cutlery and placed them next to it. Only when Fran had taken a pancake himself and started eating, Bel moved from his spot and sat down opposite him.

"Bel-senpai, could you stop staring at me?"

Even through his blond bangs Fran could feel his senpai's eyes pierce at him.

"Then tell me why you're angry at me," Bel replied.

"I'm not angry, senpai," Fran took another bite.

The prince sighed. "If you won't tell me, I might as well turn you into a human cactus," he held up a knife as to support his threat.

"Like I said, I'm not. It's just my own wa-" Fran didn't get the chance to finish as Lussuria and Levi came barging in.

"Ohayo, Franny and Bel-kun," Lussuria greeted the two. He then sniffed. "Ooh, those smell great!" he exclaimed as he took a plate.

"Are you sure they are eatable?" Levi muttered.

"Of course they are! The prince made them!" Bel responded.

" *cough* Senpai *cough* " Fran tried.

"Ok," he crossed his arms. "with some help from the frog."

"Senpai," he now said clearly.

"Fine, fine; Froggy helped a lot."

Fran glared meaningful at the blonde.

"Hn! Fine, Froggy made them," Bel muttered.

Bel kept staring at Fran as the latter was putting away his dishes. When their gazes met, neither could look away. After what could possibly have been the longest 15 seconds of their life, something changed. The normally emotionless face cracked as a small yet warm smile formed on Fran's lips. To Bel, it meant more than any spoken words.

After that, Fran soon turned around and left the kitchen.

"_Just your own way of processing things, ne?"_

~A minute later, in the hallways~

"Could the froggy just wait up already?" a certain prince shouted as Fran was about to enter his room.

"What is it, Bel-senpai?" Fran asked.

Bel soon reached his kohai. The blonde softly caressed Fran's right cheek, placing a tender kiss on his left.

"Take all the time you need," he whispered in Fran's ear. "Now, if you'd excuse me, Boss called for me," Bel said as he ran off again.

The illusionist turned around to see his senpai run down the hallway. "Thanks, Bel-senpai.." he whispered as he opened the door, still touching his left cheek.

~Some minutes later~

Fran felt ever so relieved as he dropped down on his bed. Not that he would show it, but he really did. Another mission got in and according to Xanxus, it fit Prince the Ripper perfectly.

The boy looked somewhat confused as he felt something poking in his side. Apparently, someone found his book and decided to bring it back to him. And apparently, that person had left a note behind. Fran immediately recognized the curly handwriting as it being his senpai's. Now he really was confused. Seeing nothing else to do, he opened the note.

_Dear Froggy,_

_The prince decided he could do just something small in return for the .. _amusing_ .. day you've given him._

Fran frowned slightly as he turned the small paper over. A p.s. was written there.

_The prince read this book before; in the end, all 4 of them die and the girl disappears._

The illusionist shook his head. "Thanks a lot, fallen-prince."

The book ended up being put back on its spot on the bookshelf, the final chapters untouched.

"When did you bring this back, anyway?" Fran then wondered.

* * *

I really wonder when Bel did..

Reading it over, I don't think any of them would act that way.. I can't see Squalo sulking in a corner..

Anyway, please review~


End file.
